The Stray
by Rucasofcamelot
Summary: Sora and Kairi are walking along the beach when they find a boy washed up on shore. He says he needs their help. But Orzen has a big secret. One that could get the inhabitants of the Destiny Islands killed.
1. Chapter 1 Washed Up

**I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. **

**The Stray**

_Ch. 1- Washed Up_

Kairi tilted her head back to look at the bright afternoon sky. It was a cloudless day and the sun seemed to sparkle off the ocean. She was, however, slightly bored. Ever since Sora and Riku returned to the Destiny Islands, nothing really interesting had taken place. She was happy for the peace, but at the same time, strangely missed the action.

"Kairi!"

The sound of Soras voice made Kairis heart leap with joy. She turned around to see the fifteen year old boy who had saved her so many times running toward her. "How are you?" He asked, coming to a stop.

"Great. Nobodys tried to kill me in weeks," Kairi laughed.

Sora smiled, then jumped at the sound of groaning. He whirled around to see a figure lying soaked on the beach. It was a boy in his late teens. He had plastered down, dirty- blond hair and bright blue eyes. He looked like he had just washed up from the ocean itself. "Hey!" Sora shouted.

The boy stirred awake as Sora and Kairi neared him. "Are you okay?" Sora asked gently.

"Wh- what happened?" The boy asked.

"I dont know. But that is not important. Lets get you inside."

Together, Sora and Kairi brought the boy into Soras room. His parents werent around, so no awkward questions were asked. Kairi left the room for a minute while the boy changed into some of Soras clothes. They were a bit small on him, but he wasnt about to be picky.

Kairi reentered the room once the all- clear was given. "So, whats your name?" She asked.

"Orzen. I was on a boat, but it sprung a big leak. Thats all I remember."

"Was there anyone with you?" Sora asked.

"Yes! My sister! I have to find her!" Orzen jumped up to leave but Sora and Kairi pushed him back down.

"Youre in no condition to go sailing off," Kairi said. "Let Sora and me find her."

Orzen hesitated, but nodded in agreement. Kairi grinned and pulled Sora out into the hall. "We need to find Riku, then we can get going," she said.

"Kairi, exactly how do you plan on going on this big search- and- rescue?" Sora asked.

Kairi grinned again. "Dont worry. I have that all figured out."


	2. Chapter 2 Highwind

**I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. **

**The Stray**

**Chapter Two- Highwind **

"The raft!" Sora nearly shouted.

"Not the one we originally built," Riku replied. "That was destroyed when the Heartless invaded the islands."

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were standing on the beach. Facing them was a wooden raft. It looked exactly like Highwind, the raft they had built to travel to new worlds almost two years ago. Now, they were using this one to find Orzens lost friend.

"So, what do we call it?" Kairi asked.

"I was thinking about Highwind," Riku replied. "Its what we named the other one."

Sora remembered that occasion. He had wanted to name the raft himself, but Riku had won the honor. He wasnt about to argue now. The naming of a raft seemed as far from important as could be. "Lets go!" He nearly shouted.

Orzen watched Sora, Riku, and Kairi soar away on the raft. He smiled to himself. The plan had worked better than he thought it would. The Keybearer was out of the way trying to find Sayla. It was time to build his trap.

Night had fallen. Riku fell asleep. But as Highwind glided across the ocean, Sora found he couldnt sleep. Too much had happened in the last day for sleep to come. He turned his head to find Kairi was awake as well. "Well, heres your adventure," he laughed. "Didnt expect it to come so soon, huh?"

Kairi laughed. "No, but im not as happy as I thought I would be. I mean, we dont even know if that girl- Sayla- is still alive."

Sora took her hand. "I know its hard," he said. "We just have to keep up hope."

Kairi leaned herself against him. "I do when youre around, Sora. Hope just sort of vibrates off you."

"Glad to hear it," Sora said. He lay down beside Kairi, and the two of them were asleep moments later.

Sora awoke to screaming. "HELP ME! HELP!"

"Look!" Riku pointed to a small rock island. A girl about their age was calling out to them. She had long black hair and frightened dark eyes. Together, the three of them directed the raft toward the island.

"Are you Sayla?" Kairi asked when they landed.

"Yes," the girl replied. She sounded slightly confused. "How do you know my name?"

"Your brother asked us to find you," Sora answered.

Sayla looked even more confused at this. "But- I dont have a brother."

Sora stole a glance at Kairi. She looked just as confused as Sayla now. But he understood. For some reason, Orzen had wanted them out of the way. "We have to get back to the islands."

Kairi, however, would not take her eyes off Sayla. "How is it Orzen knows you. Is he the one who stranded you like this."

"Yes. I met him while looking for fruit not far from here. He told me he needed my help. Next thing I know, Im here. He must have knocked me out."

"But why?" Sora wondered aloud.

Orzen gazed into the pair of huts that held his prisoners, the citizens of the Destiny Islands. Sora would not dare attack with these people as leverage. Orzen smiled to himself. The time had come for Organization X111 to take its revenge.


	3. Chapter 3 The Fourteenth Member

**I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. **

**The Stray**

_Chapter Three- The Fourteenth Member_

"This is taking forever!" Sora shouted in frustration.

The now four travelers were still on the raft, heading back. It was clear that Orzen had tricked them. For some reason, he had planted Sayla on that little island to create a trap on the Destiny Islands.

"Im sorry," Sayla said.

Kairi smiled at her. "Its not your fault. The only one to blame is Orzen."

Sora nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it sure is. I just hope were not too late."

"Guys, were almost there!" Riku told them.

Sora gulped. This was it. They were about to find out Orzens true motives at last.

They directed the raft onto a secluded section of the beach. Sora looked around wildly. Nobody was around. Sora had expected that. Orzen must be using them as hostages.

Sayla headed into the lead, but Riku grabbed her arm. "I think you and Kairi should stay here," he said.

"Were not little girls that need to be protected," Sayla snapped.

"Im not saying you are. Sora has... something that could stop him. You two will just get in the way."

"And you wont?" Kairi retorted.

"Rikus right," Sora said. "I could use him for backup. Besides, I couldnt take it if something happened to you."

After a moment, Kairi nodded. "Okay, well stay here. But be careful."

Sora smiled. "I always am." He turned to leave, but Kairi whirled him around and kissed him. Sora felt as if he was flying... and he knew what that felt like.

"I love you," Kairi muttered to him.

"I love you too, Kairi. Dont worry. Well be back."

Sora and Riku were hiding behind a bush. A cabin where Orzens hostages were being held stood in front of them. Sora thought. This was going to be tough. They had to find a way to lure Orzen away from the cabin. Otherwise, he could use the hostages inside as leverage.

"Were wasting time," Riku said. "Lets do something."

"Any ideas?"

Soras blood ran cold. Him and Riku jumped from out of the bush into the clearing. Orzen was standing in the spot they had been seconds before. He had changed out of Soras clothes into an all black attire.

"I see youre glad to see me," Orzen laughed.

"Why are you doing this?" Sora demanded.

"Revenge. You see, Sora, I am not whole. I am a Nobody, exiled by the group of my kind known as Organization XIII for my... treason- like actions."

"Basically, Organization XIII saw you for the treacherous rat you are, and decided to get rid of you." Sora knew Organization XIII had a knack for getting rid of Nobodies that werent entirely useful to them. Roxas was proof of that.

"Organization XIII may have exiled me, but they were still my kind. I have always been a stray, but now I am the only known Nobody left," Orzen said. "Now I will rid the worlds of the Keybearer, and begin the process of rebuilding my own Nobody Organization! So, tell me Sora. Are you ready for the fight of your life?"


	4. Chapter 4 Victory and a Kiss

**I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. **

**The Stray **

_**Chapter Four- Victory and a Kiss**_

Sora lunged at Orzen, Keyblade at hand. Orzen had his own sword, and the two clashed. Sora held on for all he was worth. The two blades were going at each other every moment.

Orzen aimed for Soras head, but Sora ducked. He did a dodge roll, and swiped Orzen off his feet.

"Give it up!" Sora shouted at him.

Orzen grinned. "I came here to destroy you, and that is exactly what Im going to do!"

He pounced on Sora. Sora, caught off guard, dropped the Keyblade. Orzen placed his hand around Soras throat, tightening it with gritting teeth.

He was tackeled to the ground. He looked up to see Riku holding him down.

"Sora, grab the Keyblade!" Riku cried.

Sora snatched the key- shaped sword off the ground just as Orzen was throwing Riku off of him.

Orzen lunged once more at Sora. But Sora was ready. He held out the Keyblade, and impaled Orzen. The last member of Organization XII disappeared, no longer in existance.

"SORA!"

Sora ran forward and embraced Kairi as if he hadnt seen her in years. "Its over, Kairi," he muttered in her ear. "Orzen is gone."

Sayla walked up to them. "Thank you, Sora. For everything."

"What are you going to do now, Sayla?" Riku asked.

"Um, Ill probably go back home. But who knows: I might be back."

"Looking forward to it," Riku said. He walked with her to her boat.

Sora turned back to Kairi and kissed her. Kairi smiled. "You have no idea how long Ive waited for that," she said.

"I love you, Kairi," Sora replied. "More every second."

He kissed her again. But neither Sora nor Kairi were aware of the figure lurking in a bush, watching them.

These two were useless to Devox. She was looking for one girl, but it was obvious Sayla was gone now. 'No matter,' Devox thought. 'Sayla would be found, and she, Devox, would fulfill her destiny.'

A/N: I know this wasnt 1 of my best fics. but to anyone who cares, I am, in the near future, writing a sequel explaining Devox, as well as her connection to Sayla. Expect it in late January to early Febuary, depending on how busy i am. :)


End file.
